


Seriously, it's just an anime.

by firejiya



Category: Big Bang (Band), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Cosplay, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, cosplay sex, g-dragon would make a great levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firejiya/pseuds/firejiya
Summary: Jiyong is way too obsessed with Attack on Titan, and Seunghyun just wants his boyfriend back.





	Seriously, it's just an anime.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I needed to combine my intense love for Big Bang and SnK, and so this was born.
> 
> Also, G-Dragon in 2016 absolutely looks like Levi with his black hair and nobody can tell me otherwise.  
> [Exhibit A](https://hypebeast.imgix.net/http%3A%2F%2Fhypebeast.com%2Fimage%2F2016%2F11%2Fg-dragon-peaceminusone-soundband-bluetooth-headset-01.png?fit=max&ixlib=php-1.1.0&q=90&w=1170&s=0b7917bb8a0e35f2a288f4398f76f402)  
> [Exhibit B](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/6d/dd/7c/6ddd7c6e1d693be0db63f0d2f37f831f.jpg)

The first night Jiyong doesn’t come to bed, Seunghyun isn’t surprised. After all, Jiyong recently started working on their comeback, and there are often times when he spends days holed up in the studio making music. So, Seunghyun goes to sleep alone and only slightly laments the loss of his favorite teddy bear.

The second night Jiyong doesn’t come to bed, Seunghyun still isn’t surprised because like he said, this isn’t all that unusual. He’s on his way to the kitchen for a glass of water when he hears loud sniffling emanating from the living room.

Seunghyun pads over to the sofa in his slippers and sees Jiyong hunched over his laptop, face tear-streaked and puffy. Jiyong writing a love song so sad it made him cry? Not entirely impossible, but still unlikely.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asks, settling down beside Jiyong.

More sniffling. “The female titan killed Levi’s entire squad.” 

Seunghyun finally takes a look at Jiyong’s laptop and sees that sure enough, he’s watching _Attack on_ _Titan_ on KissAnime.  He’s about to facepalm when Jiyong continues.

“That bitch is going to pay when they find out who she is. She’s Armin’s mom, I just know it!”

Seunghyun stares blankly at Jiyong.  _ Armin’s mom, is he serious? _

“C’mon, it’s gotta be her. The short blonde hair, the blue eyes… oh and when she pulled back Armin’s hood and saw who it was, she just let him go! It has to be his mom!” Jiyong looks excited again, itching to resume watching after finishing off his cry-fest.

“It’s Annie.”

“What?”

“It’s Annie,” Seunghyun repeats. “The female titan is Annie.”

Jiyong processes this for a while, and then his jaw clenches and Seunghyun fears he’s struck a nerve. 

“I didn’t ask for your fucking spoilers,” Jiyong says with thinly concealed anger, immediately pressing play on the video and leaving Seunghyun to withdraw to the bedroom, tired but giddy that he got to mess with Jiyong. He expected him to lash out further, but he’ll escape while he has the chance.

 

***

Seunghyun awakes hours later to light shakes and whispers of “Hyung. Hyunnie! Hyuuung.”

“Mmmph” he groans blearily. When he’s able to open his eyes enough to see the clock, he is dismayed. 

“Ji, it’s 4 am. What do you need?”

“I finished. All the episodes and the OVAs too. I don’t know what to do with myself anymore.” Seunghyun’s crusty eyes can make out pouty lips but not much else.

“You can uh, read the manga tomorrow or something. Just go to sleep now.” he suggests, already turning onto his side to fall back into slumber. 

The last thing he feels before he’s out is the bed dipping beside him and soft arms wrapping around his back. The last thing he thinks is that he’s so stupidly in love with this ridiculous man.

 

***

When Seunghyun wakes up the next morning, he smells food which can’t be a good thing because Jiyong sucks at cooking. He can’t even make ramen in a cup without burning something.

In a valiant attempt to save the apartment from burning down, Seunghyun falls out of bed, rolls around pathetically, struggles to his feet, and stumbles into the kitchen as fast as his sleep-addled legs will take him.

When he reaches the kitchen, he’s surprised to find two plates of perfect pancakes and perfect eggs staring up at him.

“You... you made this?!” he asks incredulously.

“No, I thought I’d order us some breakfast today” Jiyong says with a smirk.

Uh oh. Jiyong ordering in breakfast can only mean one thing. He found something so good on the internet that he’ll spend the entire day in the apartment with it. Seunghyun has only seen it happen twice before.

With a sigh, Seunghyun decides to just get to it. “So, I take it you started reading the manga?”

“Even better. I found the fanfiction.”

Seunghyun can’t help himself, he snorts. “Let me guess, Eren, Mikasa and Armin working in a coffee shop by the beach?”

Jiyong actually blushes now and giggles, hiding his smile with his hand. “No, romance. Um.. Eren and Levi.”

Seunghyun is grinning in spite of himself, because of course Jiyong would ship those two together, and of course he’d shyly tell this to Seunghyun while refusing to make eye contact.

It’s infuriatingly adorable, really. 

“Do you just ship them because they’re the hot guys?”

Jiyong surprises him with an indignant, “No! Of course it’s not just that. It’s because they both have such burdens, but they support each other through them, and Levi mentors Eren with so much care, and their connection is like electric fire…” Jiyong trails off dreamily, evidently lost in some fic he must have read recently.

He resumes reading on his phone and eating his breakfast, and Seunghyun shakes his head in wonder, leaving him to it.

 

***

Seunghyun goes out for a few hours that day and comes back in the evening, about to ask Jiyong if he wants to go get dinner, when he realizes Jiyong is still reading on his phone.

“Hey, Ji.” he says, with no response.

“Babe, dinner?” he tries, but Jiyong just waves a hand at him.  _ Am I really being shooed away because of fanfiction? _

Mostly to himself, Seunghyun grumbles, “I ran into Youngbae today and he asked me when we’d have a new song to practice.”

This gets Jiyong’s attention; he looks up from his phone, “Ugh, I know. I’ll finish it up in a few days.” Suddenly, his eyes light up as he remembers something.

“Hyung, I saw this post on Pinterest today that says Levi and I resemble each other a lot.”

Seunghyun tilts his head to the side and entertains this. “I mean, I guess you kind of are like him, especially with your hair like that.”

Jiyong smiles back faintly, and then his smile turns blinding. “I know what I have to do!” he says, and rushes to find his laptop, leaving Seunghyun more bewildered than before.

Seunghyun later finds out that within a few hours, Jiyong has scheduled himself a Levi cosplay photoshoot with one his fancy magazines, Nylon or Elle or whatever it was. 

“I’m so excited! I need to order a costume, though” he tells Seunghyun while typing away on his laptop.

Seunghyun sits next to him and leans close. “Maybe you can come to bed with me first and work on this later.”

Jiyong just smiles and swats his arm. “Don’t be silly, I’m busy.”

Sullenly, Seunghyun stalks to bed alone. This has gone on too long, and now he has an idea. If it’s  _ Attack on Titan _ Jiyong wants, it’s  _ Attack on Titan _ Jiyong will get.

 

***

When the fans find out about the photoshoot, they start buzzing with excitement, because really what could be better than the combination of Levi and G-Dragon?

Jiyong leaves early the morning of the shoot to get prepared, leaving Seunghyun with plenty of time at home to put his plan into action. He pulls out multiple cardboard boxes from where he’s been hiding them and begins to get prepared himself. An hour later, he’s decked out in a drawstring shirt, the famed white pants, the tan jacket, the elaborate harnesses ( _ seriously who designed these?! _ ) and the Survey Corps cloak. All that’s left is to style his freshly-dyed brown hair.

Seunghyun really can’t believe he committed this much, he wasn’t ever that into  _ Attack on Titan _ in the first place. He figures if nothing else, the company would have wanted him to dye his hair for the comeback anyway.

Feeling ready, he sends Jiyong a text:  **Don’t change after the shoot.**

 

***

Jiyong returns home, still in his costume and makeup and slightly puzzled about why Seunghyun had wanted him not to change; the photos from the shoot will be out in a few days anyway.

When he opens the door, he hears “Captain!” and then registers what he’s seeing. Seunghyun stands in front of him with his fist over his heart in full cosplay and brown fucking hair. 

“...Eren?” he says as he steps forward cautiously.

Seunghyun lowers his salute.

“Captain, there’s something I need to tell you.”

Jiyong’s mouth opens and closes incredulously before he realizes,  _ yes, my boyfriend did do this for me,  _ and _ yes, I should go along with it _ . “Please, call me Levi.” Jiyong murmurs, doing his best to lower his voice to an approximation of Levi’s.

“Levi, I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a while now. I have feelings for you.” Seunghyun’s face is disarmingly open, something like what a young Eren’s face would look like, earnestness in his eyes.

Briefly, Jiyong wonders if the way he feels right now as Eren’s superior, faced with this proposal, is how Seunghyun felt years ago when Jiyong confessed to him and Seunghyun had no idea what to say that would be appropriate.

“Eren,” he starts, trying to understand Levi’s character as he continues, “I’m your commanding officer. I’m in charge of killing you if you step out of line. You know something like that could never…”

Seunghyun cuts him off, “Sir, as my commanding officer, you’ve inspired me in countless ways. Everything you do, it gives me strength. It grows my power. And I know I give you hope, and I lift you up. Never isn’t even an option here, we were meant to be.”

Jiyong catches his breath at the beauty of those words and steps forward, and Seunghyun is on him immediately, wrapping his arms around him and enveloping him into a deep kiss, and  _ god _ the height difference is so perfect.

And despite what critics say about his movies, Seunghyun must be such a great actor because right now Jiyong has become Levi and he truly feels like he’s in love with a boy who carries the world in his heart and their lives are numbered not by decades, but by days.

Seunghyun, no…  _ Eren _ lowers his hands down to clutch at his captain’s lower back, and Jiyong realizes something. While he has always exclusively been a bottom, right now he’s Levi, and Eren has laid himself bare for him, needs to feel his Captain, needs to know just how much he is loved. 

Levi presses Eren forward, guiding him to the bedroom, kissing him ceaselessly, laying him down on the bed, stripping him of his cloak and jacket. When they get to the harnesses, neither of them can help themselves, giggling as they fumble to remove them and laughing when they succeed. 

With Eren’s chest bare and his own getting there, Levi grinds his hips against the hardness underneath him, pressing his lips into the curve of Eren’s neck. 

“Please, sir. I want you, I want all of you.”

“Then let me take care of you.” he says as much for Seunghyun as for Eren, easing his pants down and slipping lube out of his drawer.

When he slicks up his fingers and pushes one into Seunghyun’s entrance, he gasps at the unfamiliar sensation. Jiyong soothes him by rubbing a hand on his hip and mouthing at his chest. “I know, I know. I promise it gets better.”

He adds another finger, taking his time opening Seunghyun up because this is his first time like this, and Jiyong will be damned if it’s anything but pleasurable. 

After some time, Seunghyun squares Jiyong with his gaze, a slight smirk on his lips and says, “I can take it, Sir.” Jiyong registers for the first time that Seunghyun has been calling him “sir” this whole time, and with a thrilled jolt, he sinks back into the role of Levi, working the lube onto himself and letting out a gruff, “Get ready then, Eren.”

He draws Eren’s legs up and sinks into him, watches him toss his head back and groan. Eren scrabbles for something to hold onto, and Levi gives him his hands, interlacing their fingers as he leans down to kiss him and rocks into him steadily.

When he hits the prostate, Seunghyun shouts out his pleasure and gasps, “If you had told me that was possible, I would have bottomed years ago.” Jiyong wants to say something, but he doesn’t know what he would say, so he just answers nonverbally by increasing his pace, leaving both of them with no time to think about anything.

“Ah, Captain, Sir, Levi, fuck fuck fuck.” Eren’s stream of words is endless, until Levi starts stroking his straining dick and all he can get out is, “I’m gonna come, oh  _ god _ .”

Jiyong doesn’t know if it’s the roleplay or the new position that has made Seunghyun so vocal, but he absolutely loves it and wants to explore it so much more.

He feels Seunghyun quake underneath him as he comes with a sigh and the name “Jiyong” on his lips. That does it for Jiyong, his body undulates as he lets release take him.

Minutes later, when they’re both sated and tangled up in each other’s arms, Seunghyun informs him gravely, “You know, you did a pretty shit job of cleaning us up, considering you’re Levi.”

Jiyong bites back a million smiles, buries his face into his hyung’s neck and whispers, “I love you so much, Seunghyun.” Seunghyun gives a hum of agreement deep in his throat. Many more moments pass, and Seunghyun is about to fall asleep when Jiyong gives him a final thought.

“We’ll have to tell the stylists your hair is staying brown for good.”


End file.
